


Kindergarten

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Stargate LAS challenge, in which I came in second to dead last! *facepalm* Oh well. I thought it was cute, which is why I wrote it. It's actually based on a real-life events that happened in Vancouver, Washington (story at: http://bit.ly/aVD5q1 ). Not beta'd (requirement of the contest)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Stargate LAS challenge, in which I came in second to dead last! *facepalm* Oh well. I thought it was cute, which is why I wrote it. It's actually based on a real-life events that happened in Vancouver, Washington (story at: http://bit.ly/aVD5q1 ). Not beta'd (requirement of the contest)

"Well  _that_  was insane..." John Sheppard blew out a sigh, as he sat down next to Rodney and Teyla. The crew hadn't had much of a chance to unpack and create more recreational areas, so when John happened upon the pair talking in an open area next to where most of the Athosian population was staying, he joined them.  


Rodney looked up from the conversation he was having with Teyla. "What was?"

  


"You know... Jinto. Disappearing." Sheppard gestured with his hands, as if to indicate disappearance, though by the looks he was getting, didn't seem to be getting his message across. "It's just that... With kids-"

  


Teyla cut him short. "Athosian children are used to having vast spaces in which to play. You cannot blame them for wanting to relax and get to know their new home better." 

  


John shot Teyla an apologetic look. "No, no, 's not that. Just that..." John looks around, still uneasy around his new team members. "Kids just make things a little difficult sometimes. And a kid that disappears-"

  


It was Rodney's turn to interrupt John. "I disappeared once," he said quite matter-of-factly.

  


  _you_  didn't have a search party combing a city for you," John tossed back at him."Yeah, but I bet

  


 _Huge_  search party."Rodney cocked his head, eyes wide as he was obviously replaying the incident in his head. "Ooh, yes. Yes, I did." He nodded emphatically. "

  


"Rodney!" Teyla admonished him. "How very worrisome for your parents that must have been."

  


  _got_  to hear this." John folded his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly. "So what'd you do?""I have

  


  _I_  knew I should be in at least first grade. They promised to get me tested, but said it would have to wait until after school started. Well I just figured... See. Well there was this kid from my block, Robbie... Robbie something. Well anyway, Robbie moved to our neighborhood right before the school year started, so he really didn't know anybody.""Well, I've always been brilliant, and knew it even when I was really, really young." He shot a look at Sheppard, who was eyeing him oddly at his lack of modesty. "So when I went to start school, my parents wanted me to go to kindergarten, even though

  


Teyla and John looked at each other. "Well, he obviously must have known you, Rodney," Teyla offered.

  


 _Stupid little snot_ ," Rodney shot back. Pointing to Teyla and shaking his head, Rodney offered, "Oh him, not you." He sighed heavily again. "He screamed  _'Here! Catch!'_  and threw a ball at me as his way of introducing himself. Destroyed the model I was building, the little bastard... Anyway, Robbie was a year older than me, so he was in first grade, but he couldn't start school because he came down with appendicitis the weekend before school started. That's when I realized I had my chance.""

  


John scrunched his eyes up at Rodney, scratching the back of his head absently. "Chance at what, McKay?"

  


"See, I knew Robbie wouldn't be there, and I was dying to skip all that stupid kid stuff in kindergarten, so I took his place."

  


"Took his place?" Teyla asked. "I don't understand."

  


"It was a small school. One kindergarten class, one first grade class, and so on and so on. So my parents, who stopped bickering for  _that one_  morning, took me to school and dropped me off at the front gate, patted me on the head, and left." He thought about it half a second and added, "I'm  _sure_  they were bickering by the time they got back to the car." Stray thought pushed aside, he continued. "So anyway, instead of going to my classroom, I went to  _Robbie's_  classroom." 

  


"Yeah, so?" John offered, still confused.

  


"I impersonated him," Rodney offered weakly, earning him a laugh from John and an incredulous stare from Teyla. "Once in the class, I answered to the name 'Robbie' instead of 'Rodney' when we took attendance. We did math problems. We did some reading. We worked on penmanship. It worked too. At least until recess..." his voice trailed off.

  


John and Teyla shared a look. "What happened at recess, Rodney?" Teyla asked, voice full of concern.

  


Rodney glanced nervously between the two, then ducked his head sheepishly. "Well it turns out, they called my parents." He looked up, staring Teyla in the eye. "The school office knew I was there. I meaning Rodney. I guess my parents said something on the way in to the principal about my tests. But I was marked 'absent' for my class. Well... They thought I was abducted."

  


 _Abducted?!?!_ " Teyla's voice held great concern, especially considering the Athosian version of kidnapping."

  


"Yes... Well, they called my parents, who came back to the school. All the administrative staff joined them. Then the cops came and they started searching the school ground and the park across the street. At recess, everyone went out to play, but I decided to ask for some advanced math problems and stayed in to work on them. When I got up to go to the bathroom, I heard someone calling my name. And in trying to avoid them... Well, I ran right into my father's knees."

  


John started chuckling, and a smile started blooming on Teyla's face. Rodney himself was starting to blush slightly. "I got caught. They were furious with me, but happy I was okay. But there was one good thing."

  


"What was that?" Teyla asked.

  


"The school arranged to test me the next day, and I got bumped up to second grade by the end of the week!" he offered smugly. 


End file.
